Dark Temptations
by SkyetheDeadGirl13
Summary: So I was inspired by the new Axe cologne Dark Tempations because it is chocolate scented. Lemon-ish MattXMello


Okay CITD 657 here with my newest shitty-story!! So I got the idea watching a commercial for the neew Axe Dark temptations, you know the one with the dude made of chocolate. So anyway I figured I should make this before someone else does.

Disclaimer: I don't own Axe or Death Note.

-------------------------

*Sniff, sinff* "I wonder what that is. I've been smelling it all day and I know it isn't MY chocolate." muttered Mello, sitting on his bed.

"Matt!" yelled Mello.

"Whaddya want Mells?"

"What is that smell?"

"What smell?"

"Come here I'm not going to shout through the house!"

Matt rolled his eyes and walked from his spot on the couch all the way to Mello's room.

"What's the matter, Mell?" asked Matt, plopping down on the bed beside his best friend, giving him a worried look.

"Do you smell that?" Mello asked.

Do I smell what?" asked Matt, shooting Mello a quizzical look.(A/N: Don't you just hate it when people answer your question with another question?)

*Sinff, sinff* "Matt!"

"Yes, Mello?"

"It's you!"

"What's me?"

"That smell!"

"Oh, yeah, that's my new Axe cologne!"

"It smells like...*Sniff* chocolate!"

"Yeah, I know, it's new aaaannnnnd it IS chocolate scented!" said Matt, happily.

Ever since Matt and Mello were young,Matt had had a crush on Mello. He had often devised plans to admit it to Mello but they never got too far.

"Wow!" said Matt. He stirred from his thoughts to see Mello's face so close to his their noses were almost touching.

"Hey, Mell, what are you-mph!" said Matt, cut off by Mello pressing his lips to Matt's.

Getting ove rthe initial shock, Matt decided to take control by sliding his tongue along Mello's bottom lip. Mello instantly granted him access. Matt explored Mello's mouth, coaxing Mello's tongue into Matt's mouth. Once they parted to catch their breath, Matt realized his erection was straining against his jeans. He then glanced at Mello's crotch and noticed that his cock was erect adn trapped in its tight leather prison.

"Maaaaaat." said Mello, looking at Matt with lust in his teal-colored eyes.

Matt, already half hard from the make-out session, found himself getting fully-hard . He, once again, glanced at Mello's crotch and noticed that Mello was as turned on as he was. Mello, not one for waiting, immediately started to remove his leather clothing, keeping his eyes locked on Matt's the whole followed suit, stripping until he was left only in his goggles. Their eyes met and slowly started to travel down one another's bodies, stopping at certain intimate places.

"Damn, Matt!" exclaimed Mello, staring at Matt's stiff didn't expect it to be that...big. Mello smiled faintly at the deep blush staining Matt's face. Mello leaned back on the bed and spread his legs, inviting Matt in. Mello was fairly experienced, Matt not so much. Mello took Matt's hand and started to lick and suckMatt's fingers slowly and seductively. Matt just kept staring at teh hot, blonde, man befor him. Mello released Matt's three fingers and lead his hand toward his entrance.

"Okay, now put one finger in." he instructed.

Matt, still a little confused and unsure. He slowly pressed one finger in and started moving it around.

"Like this?" he asked, earning a loud moan in response.

"O-okay, now add a second f-finger and...ah...start making a scissoring m-motion...hng." said Mello panting heavily.

Matt did as he was told and Mello's moans and mewls of pleasure became more frequent. Matt looked at Mello and saw the sexiest thing he's ever seen in his entire life: Mello, his hair splayed about the pillow, eyes glazed over with lust, and glistening with sweat. Mello held up a hand and signaled to Matt to add a third finger. Matt did so and was greeted with a loud cry from Mello.

"Oh, Mail take me now!" panted Mello, needily.

"Okay, Mihael." said Matt.(A/N: He's not one for talking in bed is he?)

With one quick thrust, Matt was buried inside of Mello's tight heat.

"Ugh!" both boys cried out, surprised by the sudden sensation.

"Unh, Mihael, you're so tight!" moaned Matt. (A/N: Maybe Mello's not so tight, maybe Matt's dick is just gigantic.)

They started at a slow pace, Matt rocking into Mello, earning small, stifled gasps and moans.

"F-faster Matt." groaned Mello.

Matt complied, not only going faster but harder, much to Mello's pleasure. Mello started to push back against Matt, meeting his thrusts. Matt could tell he was close to release, so he took Mello's erect cock in his hand and started pumping Mello in time to his thrusts.

"Mail, I'm g-gonna c-cum!" moaned Mello, his cum splattering on Matt's hand and his own chest and stomach.

"Mihael!" grunted Matt, coming hard into the blonde beneath him.

Exhausted, Matt pulled out of Mello, placed a gentle kiss on Mello's lips and layed down beside him. Mello put his head in the crook of Matt's neck with his hand on Matt's chest, murmered "I love you, Mail.", and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Mihael." said Matt, with a smile. His last thought before falling asleep was "Dark temptations is right!"

---------------

Okay comments are welcomed, flames are going to be laughed at and showed to my friends xXKanpekiXx and my non ff.n BFF Brielle. This is dedicated to the wonderful people over at Axe. XD But seriously people, tell me what ya think.


End file.
